SAD
by GreenteaLatte16
Summary: Bisakah Kim Jongin merasakan sentuhan itu? Mampukah Kim Jongin bertahan? Sembuhkah luka Kim Jongin? Siapa yang akan menjadi penyembuhnya?. Drama/EXO/GS/Kai-Soo/Official Pairs. Feat Hunhan, KyuMin, and Other. Reviews'nya Guys!
1. Chapter 1

**SAD**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin "Kai" as Namja**

**Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja**

**Xi Luhan as Yeoja**

**Oh Sehun as Namja**

**Wu Fan "Kris" as Namja**

**Hwang Zi Tao as Yeoja**

**Kim Joonmyeon " Suho" as Namja**

**Zhang Yi Xing "Lay" as Yeoja**

**And Other**

**Genre :**

**Romances, Hurt, Drama, and Brother Hood**

**Warning :**

**GS, Inspiration from Maroon 5's song "Sad". A man upset with his own life, where his can't getting what he needs!. Sadly, poor, and horrible.**

**Sad**

Man, it's been a long day

Struck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway

Wondering if I really tried evertything I could..

Not knowing if I should try a little harder

Oh! But I'm scared to death..

That there may not be another one like this

And I confess..

that I'm only holding on by thin thin thread

I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard the words that you needed

so bad..

And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you!

The things that you needed to have

I'm so sad, saaaad…

Man, it's been a long night

Just sitting here, trying not look back!

Still looking at the road,

We never drove on

And wondering it the one I chose..

was the right one

Oh! But I'm scared to death..

That there may not be another one like this

And I confess..

That I'm only holding on by thin thin thread

**###**

**Kai + Kyungsoo**

**^^9**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**GO!**

**Part One**

Dentang suara lonceng menggaung dari sebuah rumah ibadah umat kristiani dipinggiran Myeong-dong. Seluruh jemaat yang telah siap melangkah masuk. Mengisi penuh seluruh kursi kayu panjang yang berderet rapi didalam gereja tersebut; kecil, tidak terlalu besar dan mewah. Tapi, sederhana dan menenangkan berada didalamnya. Gereja dengan langit-langit yang dibangun dengan atap tinggi.

Ada yang tidak bisa dilupakan, para jemaat yang hadir mereka memakai pakaian yang bisa dikatakan cukup formal dan sedikit glamour untuk ukuran orang yang akan pergi berdoa pada Tuhan. Mereka pada hari Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini, tidak hanya sekedar datang untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan mereka. Tapi, mereka adalah tamu undangan untuk sebuah pernikahan. Sebuah pemberkatan akan terlaksana disana!.

Semuanya di dekor serba putih, red karpet sudah digelar dari awal pintu masuk gerja hingga menuju altar. Beberapa vas berisi bunga segar sudah terpanjang dibeberapa sudut gereja dan altar. Semua orang memasang wajah ceria penuh kebahagiaan untuk calon suami isteri baru tersebut. Keadaan mulai agak riuh, semua berbisik penasaran dengan pengantin yeoja dan namja. Dan pemberkatannya.

Seorang pendeta dengan pakaian khasnya sudah berdiri dibalik podium kecil yang ada diatas altar dengan diapit sepasang namja kecil yang berpakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda dari pendeta tersebut. Keduanya membawa cawan perak berisi air dan semangkuk kecil yang berisi roti tipis berwarna putih berbentuk lingkaran kecil-kecil. dan seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putihnya yang seperti seorang bayi.

Dengan tuxedo khasnya seorang pengantin pria; jas hitam berbahan wool asli dengan kerah shiler mengkilapnya dari satin berwarna putih, vest putih senada dengan shirt putihnya, dasi kupu-kupu hitam sudah melingkar sempurna dikerah kemejanya, dan celana pantalon hitam yang body fit dikaki jenjangnya, kedua tangannya sudah terbungkus oleh sarung tangan putih, dan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan adalah corsage yang sudah menempel indah di dada kirinya – mawar putih dengan lavender ungu yang dijalin bersama baby breath-. Rambut blondienya yang agak pucat tersisir klimis dan formal kebelakang, Nampak mengkipal rapi dan berwibawa. Dua kata untuknya, tampan dan sempurna. Tak bisa disangkal beberapa tamu yeoja dan beberapa ahjummah memuji dan terpesona dengan si calon pengantin namja tersebut dan sesekali mencuri firlting dengan namja muda itu.

Namja itu berdiri dengan ekspresi panik dan gugup, ia telihat meremas kedua lengannya sendiri dan sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya. Ini pertama untuknya, dan berharap ini yang terakhir. Dia akan menjadi nahkoda untuk kehidupan barunya setelah pemberkatan ini selesai.

Rasa nerveous itu semakin melingkupi tubuhnya, ia sesekali menatap panik kearah pintu ganda kayu gereja yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia bergerak resah dipinggir altar.

" Dari pintu itu akan masuk yeoja yang sangat kau cintai berjalan dengan digandeng oleh calon mertuamu.. dan menyerahkan lengan puterinya kepadamu, mempercayakan anaknya pada namja sepertiku," batinnya sambil menatap gelisah pintu ganda itu. " Dan iringi para noonadeul itu sebagai bridesmaid," sambungnya membatin.

" Huft…~~! Kau pasti bisa Oh Sehun! Fighting..," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya jengah dan bosan pada namja satu itu. " Yak.. yak! Sehunnie.. bisakah kau tenang?!," tegur seorang namja jangkung dengan wajah seperti bocah.

" Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tenang Chanyeol Hyung!? Ini.. ini hari yang paling membahagiakan untukku..," bela namja itu Sehun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ekspresi gugup itu terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Namja bernama Chanyeol itu hanya menggeleng pasrah pada namsaengnya itu. " Pemberkatannya masih akan 30 menit lagi, kau duduklah dulu. Tunggu perintah selanjutnya dari pihak W.O!," sambung namja lainnya yang berpakaian sama dengan Chanyeol; suit hitam yang body fit di tubuh jangkung keduanya yang tegap, dan dasi panjang berwarna hitam, serta corsage yang tersemat didada kiri mereka masing-masing, berbeda dengan milik Sehun ; dua batang lavender ungu dengan kepala teddy bear, terlihat sangat manis dan lucu disaat bersamaan.

" Mwo!? Ini pernikahanku Kris Ge.. masa aku harus diatur oleh mereka ( W.O )," rutuknya tidak terima. Kris namja jangkung berambut agak panjang dan blondie itu hanya mendesah pasrah dengan sikap Sehun.

" Untuk apa kau memakai W.O kalau kau tidak mau diatur, haah?!," balas Chanyeol mewakili Kris.

Sehun langsung terlihat salah tingkah, ia melupakan alasasan pertama mengapa ia memilih memakai W.O. Agar eommanya dan calon ibu mertuanya itu tidak kelelahan dan terlalu dipusingkan oleh ritual dan aturan – aturan dalam pernikahan. Ini adalah pernikahn pertama dari kedua belah pihak, keluarga Oh dan Xi. Sehun adalah anak bungsu dari Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin, dia rela melangkahi sang Noona; Oh Baekhyun. Dan Xi Luhan, yeoja peranakan china dan korea ini anak pertama dari Xi Zhoumi dan Xi Henly. Yeoja manis ini memiliki yeosaeng bernama Xi Zi Tao atau biasa disapa Tao.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia cengengesan tanpa dosa mengingat alasannya. " Mian.. aku lupa Hyungdeul! Maklum rasa gugup ini menguasai pikiranku.. hehehe," elaknya.

Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pasrah dengan sikap Sehun. Hingga Sehun tersentak kecil saat mengamati Kris dan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah yang sudah siap dengan pakaian best mansnya.

" Chakkaman!," sergahnya pada Chanyeol dan Kris. Dahinya berkerut bingung, ia segera mencari sesuatu di saku celana pantalon hitamnya.

" Waeyo?," tegur Chanyeol yang peka dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

" Hyung..! dimana tiga best mens-ku yang lain, haah?!," tanya Sehun agak tidak sabaran, ia menatap kesekeliling gereja mencari 3 sosok bestmens lainnya.

"Mwo!?," beo Chanyeol. Ia malah balik menatap Kris, dan namja jangkung asal Kanada itu menggendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

" Eodiga.. si Kim bersaudara itu? Suho Hyung.. Jongdae Hyung.. dan Kai!?," tuntut Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Kris.

" Ah.. kau lupa? sikap pemalas Jongin? Mereka berdua pasti sedang bersusah payah membangunkan si kkamjong itu! Dia tidak bisa bangun pagi, kan?," Kris memberikan hipotesanya. " Yak! Duizhang.. sebelum kau berpendapat, berkacalah pada dirimu! Memang kau sendiri gampang apa bangun? Ah.. Heenim Ahjummah saja setengah mati membangunkanmu tadi pagi!," tegur Chanyeol, karena jadi dia yang terkena imbasnya. Jadi, harus ikut membangunkan si naga ini dari tidurnya yang teramat pulas.

" Kau juga hampir membuatku telat," rutuk Chanyeol lagi sebal. " jinjjaaa.. waeyo? Aku harus memiliki chingudeul yang susah sekali bangun pagi, haah..," sungut Sehun sebal. " Hyung.. bisakah kau menghubungi mereka? Sebentar lagi akan dimulai.. ottokhae?," pinta Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Kris.

Keduanya mengangguk dan segera melenggang pergi keluar gereja meninggalkan Sehun lewat pintu belakang dengan telephone genggam yang sudah menempel ditelinga masing-masing. Sehun menatap cemas punggung-punggung tegap twin towers tersebut. " Semoga saja mereka tidak terlambat," cicitnya penuh harap.

Sebuah tangan dengan lembut menepuk bahu Sehun, reflek namja itu menoleh. Ia segera mendapati sang eomma; Sungmin tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan mata foxynya yang masih indah dengan berbinar.

" Eomma..," ucap Sehun yang langsung mengajak Sungmin duduk disebuah bangku kayu panjang disisi altar. " Aku.. gugup," adunya pelan.

Senyuman dan tatapan eomma itu terlihat hangat dan teduh, dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan lengannya untuk membelai pipi tirus anaknya; Sehun. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati sentuhan eomma yang mungkin tidak bisa ia rasakan setiap hari lagi.

" Gwaenchana! Kedua bestmens itu mereka kenapa?," tanya eomma menyadarkan Sehun, mata ibu dan anak itu langsung bertumbukkan. " Ah.. Hyungdeul.. aku suruh untuk menghubungi Joonmyeon Hyung, Jongdae Hyung, dan Kai! Aku belum melihat ketiganya. Arghhh! Awas saja bila mereka terlambat.. ah..," gerutu Sehun sebal pada ketiganya. Eomma hanya terkekeh renyah mendengarnya.

" Mereka pasti datang! Sehunnie.. kau harus percaya pada mereka, nde?! Mereka hyung-hyungmu, kan? Sahabatmu," bela Sungmin Eomma pada para chingudeul anaknya itu, yang sudah ia kenal dari bangku elementary school. " Eomma yakin mereka tidak akan mengecewakanmu," sambungnya.

" Eomma..," gumam Sehun dan tersirat ada nada manja didalamnya. Ia pasti akan merindukan kelembutan eomma, masakan, kebaikan, perhatian, sentuhan, aroma tubuh eomma, dan suara lembut Sungmin Eomma dipagi hari saat membangunkannya dari tidur. Pokoknya segala-galanya tentang yeoja dewasa ini, yeoja yang telah melahirkannya 24 tahun lalu ini.

Sehun melepaskan sentuhan eomma dari pipinya dan menggenggam lembut dan hangat lengan lentik yang mulai berkerut itu. Keduanya saling menyelami mata masing-masing, foxy indah Sungmin eomma sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Kau.. kau sudah besar Sehun-ah! kau..," gumam eomma dengan suara yang mulai serak dan masih terdengar oleh Sehun.

" Eomma..," hanya kata itu yang bisa Sehun uacapkan, ia ingin sekali mendekap sang eomma kedalam pelukkannya. " Kau.. bahagia?," tanya eomma meyakinkan, walau Sungmin tahu bahwa anaknya itu sudah pasti tentu bahagia. Sehun mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa ia bahagia pada eomma.

" Sehun.. sekarang seorang pria! Bukan lagi anak laki-laki.. yang akan merengek dan bergelayut manja dilengan eomma untuk meminta sesuatu. Kau.. akan menjadi pemimpin untuk yeoja manis itu! Bahagiakan dia, nde.. juga dirimu," ucap eomma, yang tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dengan pelan air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Sehun terenyuh mendengarnya tanpa izin ia langsung menarik tubuh Sungmin eomma dalam tubuh tegapnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin eomma. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi parfume Sungmin eomma, aroma khas milik yeoja 48 tahun itu. Seakan takut terlupakan olehnya.

Sungmin eomma menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, air matanya semakin tidak terkendali mengalir. " Eomma.. yaksokae! Aku akan membahagiakan Luhan Noona.. aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya terluka dan bersedih, aku akan menjadi namja hebat dan kuat seperti Aboji! Tentunya dengan caraku.. hehehe," bisik Sehun pada Sungmin eomma diakhiri kekehan kecil. Perlakuan eomma saat ini, juga membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi, Sehun menahannya.

Dan dapat Sehun rasakan eomma mengangguk dalam peluknya. " Awas saja kau sampai membuat Luhan terluka.. apalagi hingga pulang kerumah bumonimnya! Pintu rumah tertutup rapat untukmu Sehunnie..! hehe," ancam Sungmin tegas dengan nada bercanda.

Keduanya melepas pelukkan, Sehun tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan pipinya basah oleh airmata. " Eomma.. kau merusak riasanmu! Hihi," ujar Sehun membantu mengusap sisa airmata dipipi Sungmin eomma.

" Ah.. jeongmal?! Ah.. aigoo.. harus segera touch up," ujar Sungmin eomma terlihat panik, ia segera mencari-cari cluth hitamnya yang berisi tissue dan beberapa alat make-up. Tapi, sayang ia telah menitipkannya pada sang nampyeon.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah eomma yang masih terlihat menggemaskan diusianya yang tidak lagi muda apalagi saat panik. "' Aigoo.. tasnya ada di Abojimu," keluh Sungmin eomma.

" Sehun-ah.. sudah! Nanti sarung tanganmu jadi kotor. Biar eomma lakukan sendiri," cegah Sungmin eomma menjauhkan lengan Sehun dari wajahnya. " Minta tolonglah pada Baekhyun Noona.. jangan sampai Aboji melihat eomma menangis, nanti aku yang kena marah. Acara belum mulai.. eomma sudah menangis!," Sehun mencoba mencari sosok Abojinya yang duduk dideretan paling depan, namja berwibawa yang mewarisi kulit pucat padanya.

Namja yang masih tampan diumurnya yang baru 46 tahun dengan suit serba hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam dan corsage yang sama didada kirinya, dengan rambut dark brownnya yang sudah agak memutih dibuat sama dengan style hair do Sehun, hanya saja namja dewasa itu memakai kacamata berframe cokelat. Tengah bercakap seru dengan teman-teman namjanya yang sudah sangat Sehun kenal. Dan Abojinya itu menamakannya dengan Kyu-Line. Yang katanya sudah terbentuk sejak kuliah dulu. Changmin Ahjusshi, Minho Ahjusshi, dan Lee Jonghyun Ahjusshi. Sehun tersenyum kecil pada namja-namja tua itu.

" Cha.. eomma akan mencari Noona! Walau.. pasti dia akan sangat bawel pada eomma karena membuat riasan eomma sendiri berantakan," ujar Sungmin menegur lamunan Sehun yang tengah menatap abojinya.

" Eomma.. kalian juga harus bahagia, nde! Dan juga sehat..," pesan Sehun menatap memelas pada sang Eomma. Dahi Sungmin eomma berkerut bingung hingga kembali normal, beliau mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Kami bahagia.. sejak memiliki noona-mu dan kau," jawab Sungmin eomma singkat sambil merapikan corsage dan dasi kupu-kupu Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

" Aku.. serius eomma!," tegas Sehun kurang suka dengan jawaban Sungmin eomma. " Kau mau kebahagian seperti apa yang melingkupi eomma dan aboji?," tanya Sungmin eomma ingin tahu.

Sehun sedikit bingung dan speechless. Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya, " Melihat kau bahagia dengan.. aku berdiri disana," tunjuk eomma kearah altar. " Dan melihat Baekhyun Noonamu menggapai apa yang dianggapnya cita-cita dan kebahagiaanya.. itu sudah cukup bagi kami, Sehun-ah! mungkin kau harus menanyakannya pada Abojimu juga!," pesan Eomma, beliau langsung berdiri diikuti Sehun dan menatap lekat-lekat Sehun dari atas sampai bawah dengan penuh bangga.

" Eomma.. mencari noona-mu dulu! Tenangkan dirimu.. relaks saja, para bestmans itu pasti datang walau sedikit terlambat, semua akan baik-baik saja," eomma segera melangkah meninggalkan Sehun, genggaman keduanya pun lepas, Sehun memandangi punggung kecil eomma dengan teduh.

" Jangan lupa tanyakan juga pada Abojimu.. tentang kebahagian yang ia inginkan!" pesan eomma sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari Sehun. Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, " Pasti! Aku akan menanyakannya," gumamnya pelan dan langsung melempar pandangan pada sang Aboji disisi lain gereja tersebut yang masih terlihat bercengkrama dengan rekannya, dan dapat Sehun lihat sesekali namja yang sangat ia segani itu tertawa lebar.

Dan tiba-tiba sang Aboji menoleh kearah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti, Aboji reflek tersenyum kearah putera satu-satunya itu yang akan mengikuti jejaknya sebagai kepala keluarga. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun Aboji kembali fokus bercengkrama dengan para rekannya yang beliau sebut Kyu-Line

Kita tinggalkan sejenak kebahagian ini. Kebahagian yang ternyata menyakitkan bagi seseorang, menerima kenyataan kebahagian tersebut dengan kepala tegak. Menerima kekalahan telak yang tidak mungkin akan berubah dan berpihak padanya, ikhlas dengan istilah cinta tidak harus memiliki, aku akan bahagia bila dia bahagia, dan istilah-istilah kuno lainnya yang menggambarkan sebuah kepatah hatian dan kekecawaan atas sesuatu yang disebut cinta.

Dimana cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidak terbalaskan seperti yang diharapkan, dan hal lainnya yang membuat kau keluar bukan sebagai pemenang, melainkan sebagai pecundang. Ada hati lain yang tersakiti oleh pernikahan itu.

Dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Memasang senyum tapi dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sebagai seorang pengecut, sandiwara pun siap dimainkan setiap hari dengan skrip baru yang ia tuliskan sendiri. Berusaha untuk tidak melukai dirinya sendiri lebih dalam. Harga diri, itulah harga matinya.

Jangan lupakan Tuhan! Tuhan ada dibalik semuanya, Dia tidak akan meninggalkan hamba-Nya, Dia mendengarkan doa, tangis, penderitaan, dan jerit kesulitan hamba-Nya. Dan dia selalu memiliki rahasia. Rencana-rencana indah bagi hamba-Nya, yang tidak pernah terduga. Tuhan mendengar dan menyaksikan semuanya dari sisi lain dunia ini. Tetaplah percaya Pada-Nya wahai umat yang terluka.

**TBC**

**How?**

**Don't Forget Reviews!?**

**xoxo,**

**GreenteaLatte16**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAD**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin "Kai" as Namja**

**Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja**

**Xi Luhan as Yeoja**

**Oh Sehun as Namja**

**Wu Fan "Kris" as Namja**

**Hwang Zi Tao as Yeoja**

**Kim Joonmyeon " Suho" as Namja**

**Zhang Yi Xing "Lay" as Yeoja**

**And Other**

**Genre :**

**Romances, Hurt, Drama, and Brother Hood**

**Warning :**

**GS, Inspiration from Maroon 5's song "Sad". A man upset with his own life, where his can't getting what he needs!. Sadly, poor, and horrible.**

**Sad**

Man, it's been a long day

Struck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway

Wondering if I really tried evertything I could..

Not knowing if I should try a little harder

Oh! But I'm scared to death..

That there may not be another one like this

And I confess..

that I'm only holding on by thin thin thread

I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard the words that you needed

so bad..

And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you!

The things that you needed to have

I'm so sad, saaaad…

Man, it's been a long night

Just sitting here, trying not look back!

Still looking at the road,

We never drove on

And wondering it the one I chose..

was the right one

Oh! But I'm scared to death..

That there may not be another one like this

And I confess..

That I'm only holding on by thin thin thread

**###**

**Warning :  
><span> **

**GS/EXO/Other Pairs**

**Please! R N' R**

**Part Two**

" Nde.. Chanyeol-ah! kami akan segera kesana..,"

" Mian.. kau tahulah, seperti apa anak itu bila sudah tidur? Seperti orang mati!,"

" Mmh.. nde! Sampaikan pada Sehun, mianhae..,"

" Kami langsung menuju gereja.. kami sudah siap!,"

" Kai.. pun dia masih bersiap,"

" Dia tidak mungkin lari, tenang saja.. akan ku pastikan dia baik-baik saja selama pemberkatan dan resepsi berlangsung,"

" Huft.. entahlah? Dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan itu bukan?,"

" Luhan sudah menentukan pilihannya.. dia harus terima dengan kepala tegap. Dan satu hal lagi, Sehun tidak boleh tahu tentang ini! Nde?,"

" Kai dan perasaannya pada Lulu.. aku tidak ingin menjadi berantakan dan semakin ada yang terluka,"

" Tentu saja! Kai-lah yang harus mengalah.. dia yang harus bangkit dan mulai ceritanya sendiri,"

" Oh.. nde! Sampai bertemu disana.. kami akan cepat! Sampaikan pada Si Maknae itu!,"

" Piip!," sambungan percakapan singkat itu pun terputus, seorang namja berwajah baik-baik seperti malaikat itu mendesah lemas memandang layar ponselnya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju tangga menuju lantai dua dari rumah minimalis modern tersebut. Dan tiba didepan sebuah pintu putih sebuah kamar diujung lorong lantai dua.

Tanpa izin atau mengetuk pintu dulu pada si penghuni kamar ia langsung memutar knop silver tersebut, membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Kamar tersebut terlihat berantakan seperti kapal pecah, memandang keseluruh penjuru kamar besar tersebut. Memandang dengan ekspresi jijik dan miris dengan keadaan kamar tersebut. CD game berserakkan dilantai, pakaian kotor tergeletak dimana-mana, CD-CD Musik yang keluar dari case-nya, kabel-kabel dari charger, PS3, Nitendo Wii, Speaker, dan lainnya. Ditambah dengan beberapa bungkus cemilan dan minuman yang sudah kosong.

" Ck!," namja itu mendecak sebal. Hingga seorang namja jangkung berkulit tan dengan rambut yang masih berantakan keluar dari walking closetnya sambil merapikan dasi hitamnya.

" Kau sudah siap?!," tanya namja itu pada namja tan itu. Namja itu malah mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, ia segera mengambil jas hitam yang tergantung didekat meja computer. Dan segera memakainya.

" Kau harus membereskan kamarmu segera Jongin-ah! sebelum Eomma dan Appa pulang!," namja itu mengingatkan, ia tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang dari sang Eomma yang cukup cerewet dengan yang namanya kebersihan dan kerapian, khususnya kamar.

" Nde, Hyung..," balasnya singkat, ia melangkah dengan santai melewati Hyungnya itu begitu saja, meninggalkannya dikamar yang cocok disebut tempat sampah itu sendirian.

" Ck! Anak itu.. aissh!," gerutunya yang langsung menyusul Jongin keluar kamar.

Dan saat keduanya turun dari lantai dua mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang namja lain yang sudah siap dan berpakaian sama dengan Jongin dan Joonmyeon –namja berwajah bak malaikat tadi-. " Kalian sudah siap? Dari tadi Kris gege menelepon terus menanyakan kita!," tegurnya pada kakak beradik tersebut.

" Aku sudah siap… kendeu," Joonmyeon langsung melirik Jongin yang terlihat baru setengah siap. Namja itu pun langsung melirik pada sepupunya itu; Jongin. " Mwoya? Jongin.. apakah kau tidak mengenal benda yang disebut sisir, haah?," sungutnya agak sebal, ia menatap tidak percaya dengan keadaan Jongin yang terlihat rapi, tapi rambutnya yang sudah dicat hitam legam itu berantakan seperti perasaannya saat ini.

Jongin namja itu terlihat biasa saja, " Kau berlebihan Jongdae Hyung," ucapnya datar, Jongin malah melengos pergi meninggalkan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon keluar rumah menuju mobil sedan porche hitam miliknya.

Kedua namja dengan marga yang sama itu hanya menggeleng tidak percaya dengan tingkah saeng dan adik sepupunya itu. " Suho Hyung! Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja.. sudah seminggu Kai mengurung diri dikamar sejak mendengar kabar pernikahan mantan kekasihnya itu, tiba-tiba dia keluar dari pertapaannya untuk menjadi bestmens calon suami Lulu.. yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya.. aissh! Kalau aku jadi dia.. aku tidak sanggup," bisiknya pada Suho saat mereka akan menyusul Kai alias Jongin menuju mobil.

" Semoga saja selama seminggu itu.. Jongin sudah ikhlas menerima Lulu dan Sehun. Aku juga tidak tega padanya, dia saeng kandungku," balas Suho dengan menatap sendu pada Kai yang sudah berdiri dekat mobilnya dan sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk masuk.

" Kau yang menyetir Hyung!," dengan sopannya ia melempar kunci mobilnya pada sang kakak, Suho alias Joonmyeon. Untung namja itu memiliki reflek yang bagus, dengan cueknya Kai masuk lebih dulu kedalam mobil memilih untuk duduk dikursi penumpang. Suho dan Jongdae saling bertatapan, Jongdae menggendikkan bahunya tidak mengerti. Tanpa tunggu lama lagi keduanya langsung masuk kedalam mobil, dengan Suho yang mengemudi dan Jongdae duduk didepan disebelahnya.

" Aissh.. kita hampir terlambat!," gerutu Suho sambil menghidupkan mesin. " Nde.. semoga saja jalanan tidak macet," sambung Jongdae yang sedikit mencuri pandang pada Kai dari kaca spion dalam. Namja tan itu terlihat santai dan tenang, namja itu diam memandang keluar jendela. Tidak terlihat dia akan merespon ucapan kedua hyungnya tadi. Tatapannya kosong, mata tajam Kai terlihat kosong dan hampa tanpa ekspresi. Ia terus memasang wajah poker facenya.

" Seat belt!," Suho mengingatkan pada para penumpang mobil, dengan malas Kai memasangnya diikuti Jongdae.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar pelan tidak bising, dan mulai melaju keluar perkarangan rumah minimalis tersebut. Menuju gereja di pinggiran Myeong-dong dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang untuk mengejar keterlambatan mereka 20 menit lagi pemberkatan akan dimulai, Suho tidak mau membuat Sehun semakin gugup dengan keterlambatan mereka. Dia tahu pasti bahwa namja itu pasti tengah was-was menunggu mereka dan nervous dengan pernikahan itu.

Suho tersenyum kecil, sekilas bayangan terlintas diotaknya saat Sehun meminta bertemu. Sehun tidak hanya meminta bertemu dengannya tapi, juga Kris dan Noona kandungnya; Baekhyun. Keempatnya berbicara empat mata. Sehun meminta ketiganya bertemu untuk meminta izin untuk melangkahi, untuk menuju jenjang selanjutnya yang lebih seirus; menikah. Dan dapat Suho ingat dengan jelas bagaimana speechless dan gugupnya Sehun saat ingin meminta izin dan restu darinya, Kris dan Baekhyun. Hingga ia menjanjikan pada ketiganya tiket vacation 7 hari 6 malam ketempat yang paling mereka inginkan.

Sehun adalah penggusaha muda sukses, ia adalah seorang arsitek. Sehun dan Kai –namsaengnya- membuka firma dan konsultan dibidang property dan Arsiktek. Kai sendiri adalah sarjana Arsiktek dan seorang Insinyur muda yang memiliki hobi dan bakat menari yang diluar dugaannya dan bumonimnya sendiri.

Keduanya bersahabat karib, kedua bumonim mereka pun sudah sangat mengenal. Sehun dan Kai sering menginap dan pergi berlibur bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing, keluarga Oh dan Kim siapa yang tidak akan mengenal keluarga pengusaha dan konglomerat tersebut di Korea.

Suho sendiri adalah seorang dokter anak di sebuah rumah sakit ternama milik Aboji-nya Sehun; Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Ahjusshi adalah dokter kepala dan sekaligus direktur Sendbill Hospital, seorang dokter dengan julukkan "Gold Hand".

Suho menjadikan Kyuhyun ahjusshi sebagai idolanya setelah abojinya sendiri Kim Youngwoon, seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang investasi saham. Sedangkan dia (Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin) dan isterinya; Jongsoo sendiri memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang advertising dan penerbitan dan percetakan buku. Yang tidak satu pun dari puteranya mau mewarisi usaha bumonimnya itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Youngwoon mengurut dahi untuk bisa mencari penerus. Dan ia inginkan harus dari keturunannya, sedangkan Teukkie panggilan sang isteri, menolak keras untuk hamil lagi.

Dan yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dimintai keturunan adalah anak pertama, Suho. Namja berumur 28 tahun itu sudah disudutkan dengan keinginan sang Appa. Sedangkan kata pernikahan sedang bukan menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini, dia masih sangat menyukai pekerjaan sebagai seorang dokter anak, jangankan menikah, memiliki yeojachingu atau teman yeoja yang sedang dekat saja dia belum ada.

Sesekali Suho melirik sang adik dari kaca spion, jujur saja ia sangat cemas dengan keadaannya. Mantan kekasih yang akan menikah disaat perasaannya untuk yeoja itu masih kencang dan kuat. Berawal dari Kai yang mendapat beasiswa untuk berkuliah di London, Inggris. Otomatis dia berpisah dengan keluarga dan persahabatannya dengan Sehun di Korea untuk 3 tahun dan hampir 4 tahun. Disanalah dimulai kisah cintanya, Kai dan Luhan dipertemukan disebuah konser music tahunan di London. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta, love in the air, seakan dunia milik berdua, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat keduanya dimabuk cinta.

Luhan adalah seorang mahasiswa seni yang mengambil jurusan tari. Dan bertemu Kai yang memiliki bakat dibidang tari, hanya dalan satu jentikkan jari keduanya sudah merasa cocok dan nyambung dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Dan tiba saat Kai harus kembali ke Korea, mereka berpisah, dan sempat memutuskan untuk melakukan Long Distance Relation Ship ( LDRS ). Semuanya berjalan lancar, video call, email, skype, and everything make them still keeping touch.

Hingga Luhan lulus kuliah dan dia juga kembali ke negeri asalnya, Cina. Dan saat itu komunikasi keduanya mulai tidak lancar dan berjalan tidak baik, pertengkaran, salah paham, dan kurangnya intensitas berkomunikasi karena kesibukan masing-masing menjadi alasan mereka untuk broke up.

Sehun, namja itu tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki yeojachingu. Kai tidak pernah terbuka untuk urusan cinta pada namja itu. Nasib baik pun menghinggapi Sehun, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan pertukaran mahasiswa untuk 10 bulan ke negeri tirai bambu tersebut. Dan memang benar, kalau takdir itu rahasia Tuhan.

Cupid memanahkan arrownya pada namja muda itu, Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan. The Great Wall-lah saksi bisu keduanya dipertemukan. Bocah korea yang merantau untuk 10 bulan dan sedang melakukan vacation diwaktu luangnya, dan saat Luhan sedang berlibur bersama teman-temannya dimusim panas. Love at the first side, itulah yang melanda Sehun saat itu. Namja berkulit pucat itulah yang jatuh cinta dan menyukai Luhan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Luhan di masih belum sepenuhnya move on dari Kai. Dia masih sangat mengharapkan namja tan asal Korea itu.

Dimulailah perjuangan dan petualang Sehun dalam menaklukan Luhan, Sehun dengan sangat sadar bahwa Luhan masih belum bisa melupakan mantannya yang sudah ia pacari selama hampir 3 tahun. Dan Sehun pun dengan sabar dan pantang menyerah rela untuk dijadikan pelarian oleh Luhan. Selama perkenalan mereka yang terbilang singkat itu, Luhan tidak pernah mengungkapkan secara gamblang nama namja korea yang menjadi mantannya itu. Sehingga Sehun tidak tahu Kai-lah mantan yeoja cantik itu.

Luhan pun luluh dan jatuh sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Dan ia bertekad untuk kisah cintanya dengan Sehun tidak berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut pulang bersama Sehun ke Korea, awalnya untuk liburan dan mengunjungi salah satu kerabatnya yang tinggal disana.

Korea terutama Gangnam memang tidak selebar daun kelor, pertemuan pertamanya lagi dengan sang mantan kekasih; Kai, dibandara Incheon. Keduanya bertemu dalam kecanggungan dan atmosfir dan juga keadaan yang berbeda. Luhan sekarang milik Sehun dan Kai masih menjadi namja single tanpa pasangan. Kai ikut bersama Bumonim Sehun beserta Baekhyun Noona menjemput Sehun.

Seperti disambar petir disiang bolong saat mata tajam Kai menangkap keduanya saling bergandeng tangan dengan erat, Sehun begitu erat dan posesif menggenggam jemari lentik Luhan. Tangan dan jemari yang pernah Kai genggam juga saat 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Posesif, Kai pun melakukannya untuk menjaga yeoja itu.

Ingin rasanya Kai berteriak mengatakan " DIA YEOJAKU!", melepas tautan itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukkannya. Kendeu, dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Sehunlah pemiliknya sekarang, Sehunlah pemenangnya, Sehunlah yang membuat Luhan move on, Sehunlah yang membuat Luhan percaya dengan LDR, Sehunlah yang rela, sabar, dan ikhlas dijadikan pelarian oleh yeoja itu, Sehunlah namja yang sabar memperjuangkan perasaannya, dan tetap setia pada Luhan.

Seperti orang asing dan seperti baru pertama bertemu. Itulah langkah yang diambil oleh Luhan dan Kai didepan Sehun, sandiwara pun dimulai. Sebuah sandiwara apik yang dimainkan keduanya, membohongi si polos Sehun. Alasan keduanya hanya satu, tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun. Luhan sudah sangat mencintai dan menyayangi namja itu, dia tidak ingin merusak semua kebaikkan Sehun dan usaha Sehun yang sudah membuatnya move on dari Kai. Begitu juga Kai, namja tan itu mengatas namakan persahabatan. Walau dia harus terluka setiap kali melihat kemesraan keduanya. Dan yang mengetahui Luhan adalah mantan kekasih Kai hanya Suho dan Jongdae. Karena, kedua namja itu pernah dua kali mengunjungi Kai saat masih di London dulu.

Kembali kepada waktu sekarang, beruntung pada ketiga namja bermarga Kim ini. Mereka tidak terjebak traffic jam. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit saja mereka sudah tiba di gereja tempat berlangsungnya pemberkatan, tentunya Suho harus menaikkan speedometernya.

" Cha! Kita sampai," ucap Suho berbinar setelah memarkirkan sedan hitam tersebut. " Aku akan segera memberitahu Kris gege dan Chanyeol, kita sudah tiba," ucap Jongdae cepat. Ia segera melepas seat beltnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Diikuti Suho.

Suho melihat pada Kai yang terlihat belum bergerak, namja itu masih betah dengan posisi melamunnya. " Kai! Kajja!," tegur Suho membuyarkan kegiatan Kai. Namja itu hanya diam, masih belum banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

" Blam!," Kai menutup pintu penumpang, matanya menatap pada gereja didepannya. Sebuah lengan langsung merangkul bahu tegapnya, " Kajja.. Sehun sudah menunggu kita!," ajak Suho, namja tersebut tersenyum pada Kai.

" Hyung! Kita harus mencari Minseok Noona dan Baekhyun untuk meminta corsage!," ajak Jongdae dengan setengah berteriak, karena namja cempreng itu sudah beberapa meter mendahului Suho dan Kai.

" Nde!," balas Suho singkat. " Aku ingin ke toilet," pamit Kai yang langsung melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Suho, dan pergi mencari toilet. Suho menatap cemas namja itu, " Bila sudah beres, segera susul kami Jongin-ah!," Suho mengingatkan pada Kai, lagi tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Kai. Namja itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibelokkan.

" Kuatkan dirimu, Kai! Semoga kau mendapat kebahagiaanmu setelah ini," doa Suho untuk adiknya itu. Suho langsung berlari mengejar Jongdae kedalam gereja melalui jalan belakang. " Mau kemana anak itu?," tanya Jongdae ingin tahu." Dia butuh toilet," jawab Suho singkat, sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongdae.

**TBC**

**Author minta maaf agak absurd diawal.. gak langsung pada main pair!? m(^^)m  
><strong>

**harap bersabar untuk kemunculan main pair'y..**

**Maaf atas typos yang berserakkan..**

**Jangan lupa reviews'y..**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAD**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin "Kai" as Namja**

**Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja**

**Xi Luhan as Yeoja**

**Oh Sehun as Namja**

**Wu Fan "Kris" as Namja**

**Hwang Zi Tao as Yeoja**

**Kim Joonmyeon " Suho" as Namja**

**Zhang Yi Xing "Lay" as Yeoja**

**And Other**

**Genre :**

**Romances, Hurt, Drama, and Brother Hood**

**Warning :**

**GS, Inspiration from Maroon 5's song "Sad". A man upset with his own life, where his can't getting what he needs!. Sadly, poor, and horrible.**

**Sad**

Man, it's been a long day

Struck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway

Wondering if I really tried evertything I could..

Not knowing if I should try a little harder

Oh! But I'm scared to death..

That there may not be another one like this

And I confess..

that I'm only holding on by thin thin thread

I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard the words that you needed

so bad..

And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you!

The things that you needed to have

I'm so sad, saaaad…

Man, it's been a long night

Just sitting here, trying not look back!

Still looking at the road,

We never drove on

And wondering it the one I chose..

was the right one

Oh! But I'm scared to death..

That there may not be another one like this

And I confess..

That I'm only holding on by thin thin thread

**###**

**Part Three**

Disinilah aku, menjadi bestmen untuk sahabatku yang akan menikahi mantan kekasihku; Xi Luhan. Jujur aku masih menyimpan rasa dengan yeoja itu. Aku masih belum bisa move on dari yeoja yang 3 tahun pernah bersama.

Menyedihkan itulah diriku sekarang, aku dan Luhan sepakat untuk menjalani sandiwara konyol. Sandiwara mengenai hubungan kami yang harus ditutupi dari Sehun, namja itu tidak boleh tahu tentang status kami dulu, Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun dengan status pacaran kami. Karena Sehunlah yang telah membuatnya move on dariku.

Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk bersikap egois, hanya tinggal menghitung menit keduanya akan menjadi suami isteri. Dan seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu kebelakang, aku tetap tidak bisa bertindak egois dengan merebut dan mengaku pada Sehun, itu tidak akan bisa membuat Luhan kembali padaku juga. Semuanya terlambat, mereka akan semakin menyatu tidak terpisahkan. Tuhan, bisakah aku tetap memiliki rasa suka ini padanya? Mencintainya diam-diam seperti orang gila? Xi Luhan pesonamu tidak luntur.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong gereja untuk mencari toilet, aku membutuhkan tempat itu sekarang. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku dengan matang untuk menghadapi Sehun dan Luhan, seminggu aku mengurung diri dikamar tidak membuatku langsung ikhlas menerima hal ini.

" Eodiga toilet?," gumamku pada diri sendiri. Begitu banyak pintu kayu dilorong ini, tapi aku tidak melihat petunjuk soal toilet. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kayu itu satu per satu, berharap salah satunya adalah toilet.

Mencoba memutar kenop pintunya satu-satu. Dan ada beberapa yang terkunci rapat dan ada juga yang bisa dibuka, tapi itu bukan tempat yang aku cari. " Aigoo.. dimana para pendeta itu membangun kamar kecil?!," rutukku tidak sabaran. Sialnya aku tidak membawa ponselku, aku meninggalkannya dikamar.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong gereja yang tampak lengang, hingga aku menemuka sebuah pintu paling ujung dan ukurannya lebih besar dari pintu-pintu tadi. Dengan cepat aku menerobos membukanya.

Dan mimpi apa aku semalam? Dapat aku lihat dengan jelas, yeoja itu. Luhan dia berdiri disana, dia ada didalam ruangan itu. Dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya yang indah dan manis di tubuh langsingnya, gaun dengan model Sabrina dibagian atasnya dan model klok penuh untuk roknya. Satin bridal berwarna gading di padukan dengan lace perancis berwarna senada, dengan beberapa bagian yang dipayet, lengannya dibuat panjang dari bahan lacenya, dengan buntut yang cukup panjang dibagian roknya, rambut panjang ikalnya yang berwarna almond caramel tersanggul asal dan terlihat alami, wajah manisnya terpulas make-up yang tidak terlalu menor, sesuai dengan Luhan yang simple, dan sebuah tiara mutiara yang berbentuk sederhana menghiasi kepalanya yang sudah tertutupi oleh slayer sepanjang punggungnya. Dia akan menjadi ratu sehari dan akan menjadi ratu bagi Sehun seumur hidupnya.

" Yeppeoo..," pujiku tanpa sadar, aku terpukau. Dia pun terkejut melihat kehadiranku, ternyata ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan untuk pengantin wanitanya. Disana ada sebuah kaca besar, meja rias dengan ukiran klasik dan beberapa sofa.

" Ka-kai.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tegurnya terbata. Dia menyadarkanku dari kegiatanku mengaguminya. Luhan hanya sendirian disana, aku kembali menguasai diriku. Dan rasa nyeri itu semakin menjalari dadaku saat tahu bahwa Luhan dan gaun yang ia kenakan sekarang adalah untuk penikahannya dengan Sehun, bukan denganku.

" Ah.. aku-aku mencari toilet," jawabku apa adanya. " Aku kira Abojiku," ucap Luhan. Ia tidak memandang kearahku sama sekali, ia menghindari kontak mata denganku.

" Chukaeyo.. kau.. cantik," aku mengucapkan selamat sekaligus memujinya, ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil, " Gomawo," balasnya singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

" Kau.. terlihat berantakan, Kai! Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal benda yang bernama sisir?," tegur Luhan, dan tunggu aku pernah dengar seseorang berkata yang sama seperti itu pagi ini.

" Akh! Mwo?!," pekikku yang langsung menyentuh rambut hitamku yang baru aku cat hitam 1 minggu yang lalu. Dulu rambutku berwarna blondie, mirip dengan rambut Sehun saat ini. Reflek aku berjalan menatap cermin besar yang berada dibelakang Luhan. Oh My God! Lihat pantulan itu Kim Jongin.. betapa kusutnya dan terlihat menyedihkannya dirimu. Olokku pada diriku sendiri.

" Kai!," panggil Luhan, dan tanpa permisi yeoja itu langsung melemparkan benda berukuran 10 cm berwarna hitam, seperti sisir. Ya! Itu memang sebuah sisir. Reflekku masih bagus dan segera menerimanya.

" Jangan kecewakan Sehunnie.. kau harus rapi!," peringat Luhan ia menatapku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku mengangguk kaku, aku membalik tubuhku dan memandangan pantulan diriku. Dengan telaten aku menyisir rambutku, memperbaiki letak poniku. Dapat aku lihat Luhan sesekali pencuri pandang padaku, menatapku dari pantulan cermin.

" Setelah pemberkatan ini.. kau harus minta maaf pada Sehunnie! Karena, kau telah melihatku lebih dulu," pinta Luhan padaku, karena aku melihat calon isteri orang tanpa izin sebelum Sehun melihat.

" Nde.. hehehe," balasku berusaha bersikap santai dan biasa. Kami tersenyum kikuk satu sama lain. " Mmh.. Zhoumi Ahjusshi.. belum menjemputmu?," tanyaku mencoba membuka topic. Dia menggeleng lagi-lagi tanpa menatapku. " Pemberkataannya diundur 10 menit.. Aboji dia sudah kemari, kita tinggal menunggu Eommaku, dia masih terjebak traffic jam," ceritanya tenang.

Aku hanya mampu ber-oh-ria saja. Aku menaruh kembali sisir itu dimeja rias, " Gomawo," ucapku.

Dan dapat aku dengar suara derap langkah beberapa orang menuju ruangan ini. " Braaaaaaak!," pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar, seorang yeoja berwajah seperi Sohee Wonder Girls yang sudah sangat familiar bagiku diikuti oleh dua yeoja lainnya yang sudah aku kenal juga, Baekhyun Noona dan Tao Noona, adik dari Luhan.

Ketiganya terkejut menatapku, " Yak! Kai apa yang kau lakukan disini, haah?!," tegur Baekhyun Noona tidak percaya dengan nada agak sebal.

" Bestmen semuanya sudah berada dialtar," sambung Minseok Noona yang berwajah seperti kloningan Sohee. Aku hanya menggaruk tengkukku bingung, hingga sebuah pembelaan keluar untukku. " Dia mencari toilet! Kendeu, tidak menemukannya.. dia kira ini toilet," itu suara Luhan, yeoja itu tersenyum meyakinkan kepada ketiga yeoja itu.

" Oh.. jinjja! Kau mencari toilet? Itu ada disebelah kiri lorong ini, seharusnya saat tadi kau di persimpangan lorong.. kiri," jelas Minseok Noona menjelaskan. " Oh.. nde! Ini pertama kalinya aku ke geraja di sini.. mian," ucapku pada Noonadeul yang sudah sangat cantik dengan gaun-gaun mini khas para bridemaids, serba broken white dipadukan baby purple. Warna kesukaan Luhan.

" Kau.. harus mengaku dan minta maaf pada Sehun-ssi karena, telah mendahuluinya melihat Luhan eonnie!," kata-kata peringatan itu lagi, sekarang keluar dari Tao Noona yang menatap sebal padaku. Saat ini aku rasa para yeoja ini tengah dilanda bad mood, karena sebenarnya mereka orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Apalagi Baekhyun Noona, Noona Sehun yang sudah aku anggap Noonaku sendiri.

" Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi Tao-er," celetuk Luhan.

" Baiklah! Aku akan segera menemui yang lain.. annyeong!," pamitku segera meninggalkan para yeoja itu. Hingga seorang yeoja menarik lengan jasku, " Neo.. belum mendapatkan corsage-mu? Palliwa.. temui Kyungsoo, milikmu ada padanya.. nde," Baekhyun mengingatkan, kali ini ekspresinya terlihat bersahabat dan normal seperti biasa, dia pun tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk dan pergi menutup pintu ruangan itu dan pergi menjauh.

" Aigoo.. untung saja mereka cepat datang, kalau tidak aku bisa semakin stress," gumamku saat baru beberapa langkah. " Kai.. Kyungsoo memakai pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kami, nde! Jangan sampai salah.. temukan dia dan minta corsagenya, lalu suruh dia kemari!," Baekhyun Noona sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu itu.

" Baiklah.. kajja temukan Noona satu itu!," ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku kembali menyusuri lorong panjang itu lagi, keadaan mulai agak ramai. Aku menoleh kesegala sudut mencari Noona bertubuh mungil itu, Do Kyungsoo sahabat karib Baekhyun Noona. Dia bekerja di perusahaan Abojiku di perusahaan penerbitan dan percetakan buku bersama Minseok Noona, sebagai kepala editor artistic. Sekaligus orang kepercayaan eomma untuk mengawasi Abojiku. Dia adalah anak semata wayang dari Do Siwon Ahjusshi dan Do Kibum Ahjummah, rekan bisnis Aboji didunia investasi saham.

Dia lahir dari keluarga berpendidikan dan terpelajar yang terpandang dari daerah Apgujeong-dong. Eommanya seorang dosen seni jurusan seni peran sekaligus script writer ternama di industry film Korea. Siwon Ahjusshi sendiri adalah seorang Kepala Jaksa daerah Gangnam. Orang tua yang keren bukan? .

Aku harus segera menemukannya agar acara ini selesai dan aku bisa segera angkat kaki dari sini. Aku terus berjalan hingga kembali keparkiran, aku menyapu seluruh luar gereja mencarinya. Tapi, dia sulit ditemukan. Aku tidak mau kenal omel dari para Noonadeul itu, terutama Baekhyun dan Minseok Noona, bila aku tidak segera menemukan sahabat mereka itu.

Dan ternyata Tuhan ikut menolongku, dapat aku lihat dengan jelas siluet kecil itu. Aku menemukan Soo Noona. Dia sedang berada di taman gereja yang akan menjadi tempat resepsi Luhan dan Sehun. Aku segera melangkah pelan mendekati yeoja itu yang nampaknya tengah disibukkan dengan anak-anak kecil yang memakai pakaian rapi. Yeoja itu tengah membagi-bagikan balon gas berwarna putih dan ungu sesuai dengan tema dekornya.

Ia terlihat senang dan ceria sekali saat membagikan balon-balon gas itu, ia tersenyum pada anak-anak itu. Dan ia juga mengintrupsikan kepada anak-anak yang kira-kira masih duduk kinder garden dan elementary school tingkat pertama, untuk melepaskan balon-balon ini nanti tepat saat pengantin keluar dari gereja di ikuti keluarga mereka. Dia memberi intrupsi itu berulang-ulang tanpa lelah, penuh kesabaran menghadapi anak-anak itu.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum dan terkekeh lucu dan gemas melihatnya. Dia reflek melihat kearahku, mata bulatnya yang lucu bertumbukkan dengan mataku. Dia tersenyum cerah melihatku, dia lalu memberi kode padaku untuk aku menunggunya sebentar.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, ia kembali larut dengan tugasnya. Dan menyerahkan satu balon gas terakhir berwarna baby purple pada bocah namja terakhir. Dengan lembut dan gemas lengannya mengacak surai hitam namja kecil itu dan langsung melangkah mendekatiku.

Aigoo! Aku menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, sungguh.. aku ini mimpi apa? Sudah dua yeoja yang membuatku speechless dan terpukau. Pertama Luhan dan kedua yeoja mungil ini, Do Kyungsoo Noona.

Yeoja yang tidak pernah make-up atau berdandan sedikit pun setiap harinya, kini dia berdandan dan memulas wajah childish manisnya dengan make-up yang tidak terlalu tebal. Hari ini dia bertugas menjadi bridemaids untuk Luhan, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Minseok Noona yang memintanya karena katanya mereka kekurangan orang.

Yeoja itu menggunakan dress berwarna broken white dengan model rok klok setengah lingkaran 5 cm diatas paha putihnya yang mulus, aku bisa lihat itu. Dan model Sabrina untuk bagian atasnya, mirip dengan model wedding gown Luhan, hanya saja yang ini versi mini dan simple, leher dan bahu putihnya terekspose cantik, rambut lurus hitam sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai alami, dan sebuah pita baby ungu menghias manis dikepalanya. Dia terlihat seperti Alice dalam dongeng Alice in Wonderlands. Aku tidak percaya dia adalah yeoja yang sudah berumur 25 tahun, tapi masih terlihat seperti anak SMP.

Dan yeoja itu juga menggunakan pretty toe shoes berbahan beludru dengan hak 12 cm, dan aku bisa lihat yeoja itu telihat kurang nyaman dan berhati-hati ketika berjalan. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan high heel, sehari-hari dia hanya memakai sepatu dengan hak 3 atau 5 cm saja.

" Jongin-ssi!," tegurnya lembut saat sudah tepat dihadapanku. Dia menatapku bingung. " Akh! Aku disuruh Baekhyun Noona untuk mencarimu, mana corsageku?!," pintaku tanpa basa-basi. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. " Nde.. Minseok Eonnie pun sudah memberi tahuku, kajja!," tiba-tiba tanpa permisi yeoja pendek itu menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju area dalam gereja. Aku menurut saja mengikutinya dari belakang, dia malah mengajakku kedalam sebuah ruangan yang lebih cocok aku sebut sebagai tempat penyimpan makanan.

Ya! Yeoja err~~ manis itu mengajakku kesebuah ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk tempat konsumsi pesta. Disana ada beberapa kue-kue kecil yang cantik mengundang selera untuk memakannya dan sebuah wedding cake 7 tingkat yang bisa aku tebak itu milik Luhan dan Sehun, aku tersenyum suram.

Disana banyak pegawai catering dan pattisier dengan pakaian khasnya –baju ala chef dan pelayan- yang disewa, mereka terlihat sibuk. Tanpa aku sadari Kyungsoo Noona sudah tidak ada disekitarku. Entah dia pergi kemana?.

Aku celingukkan kekanan kiri mencari sosok pendek itu. Aku mendesah malas dan kesal pada yeoja itu yang tiba-tiba hilang. " Aigoo.. pergi kemana dia?!," tanyaku tidak sabaran pada diri sendiri. Hingga ada sebuah lengan menepuk bahuku, aku pun menoleh dengan memasang wajah sebal.

" Mian..," ucapnya mendahuluiku, yeoja itu tersenyum merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya ia sadar dengan moodku. Ia menunjukkan sebuah corsage bunga lavender ungu dengan kepala teddy bear ditengahnya. Lucu dan manis kesanku untuk corsage itu.

" Ige.. tadi aku mengambil corsagemu dulu yang sempat aku titipkan sebentar pada seorang pegawai catering, maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucapnya dengan ekspresi menyesal, tapi tetap manis dimataku. Mau tidak mau aku pun tidak tega bila harus membesar-besarkannya. " Gwaenchana," ucapku singkat.

Ia tersenyum, " Mau aku pasangkan?," tawarnya padaku, ia menciumi lavender itu dengan hidungnya dan mengirup aroma khas dari bunga berwarna ungu itu. Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Dengan telaten ia mulai menyematkan corsage itu dikerah jasku sebelah kiri.

Otomatis jarak kami pun menempel, dan dapat aku hirup aroma manis menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan aroma manis dari rambut hitamnya, dapat aku tebak itu aroma sampo yang ia gunakan. Dan tiba-tiba entah perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba berdesir dialiran darahku?!.

" Cha! Selesai," ucapnya ceria senang saat tugasnya selesai, ia menatap berbinar hasil kerjanya –corsage itu sudah menempel dengan sempurna dikerahku-. " Sekarang kau bisa berkumpul dengan bestmens yang lainnya dialtar, mereka semua menunggumu!," titah Kyungsoo Noona sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Entah keberanian dari mana, aku reflek menarik lengan mungilnya. " Gomawo..," ucapku pelan dan " Cup!," aku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku, aku langsung mencium lembut kening Kyungsoo Noona yang tertutup oleh poni. Dia diam mematung, dan sebuah rona merah menjalari wajah manisnya.

" Ka-kau.. ditunggu oleh Baekhyun Noona dan yang lain! Aku duluan," pamitku yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja yang masih mematung diambang pintu. Dapat aku lihat dengan jelas, ia merona. Itu pasti efek dari sikap spontanku tadi.

Aku tersenyum kecil, entah apa arti dari senyumanku ini. Senang? Puas? Bahagia? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas setelah menciumnya, bebanku sedikit terangkat dan aku mulai merasa percaya diri untuk bertahan lebih lama diacara pernikahan ini. Aku segera menyusul hyung-hyungku yang lain. Aku yakin mereka tengah was-was dan merutukiku, karena aku belum juga disana.

Dengan enteng dan tanpa dosa aku langsung melangkah memasuki gereja utama, tempat berlangsungnya pemberkatan 5 menit lagi. Dengan masuk lewat pintu belakang, sebelum melangkah masuk. Aku mencoba mengamati dan mencari para bestmens yang lain dan si groom. Aku tersenyum lebar saat aku mendapati mereka yang tengah berbincang dipinggir altar.

**TBC**

**HOW?**

**DON'T FORGET LEAVE YOURS REVIEWS?! m(^^)m  
><strong>


End file.
